Crush
by Cheeky-eyes
Summary: Naturally when she first opened her eyes he was the first thing she saw. He looked exactly as had the last time she'd seen him, so nothing earth shattering had occurred during her absence. 20 facts about Yubel.


Title: **Crush**  
Author: cheeky_eyes **  
Character: **Yubel**  
Rating:** G**  
Notes: **My other 20_Kuriboh's LJ challenge fic. Heavily inspired by Paramore's songs 'Ignorance' and 'Crushcrushchrush.' I highly recommend listening to them; they match Yubel in season three quite well as well as being quite awesome songs. **  
Summary: **She was twisted and insane, but she had her reasons. She always had her reasons. 20 facts about Yubel.

**xxx**

1) She would do anything for him. In her eyes he came first and the Kingdom second. He would be a fantastic King and a great Herald. Despite his flaws she knew this as fact. It was her destiny to protect him forever, and this she fully embraced. Her fear came second to that. That was why, even though she was so scared, she would sacrifice herself for him.

2) To say her transformation had hurt would be a massive understatement. Possibly the biggest understatement she'd ever hear. There were three things that got her through it though; her love for Juudai, his love for her, and whatever he's been playing during her recovery. The first two were a given and the reason she was going through the pain. But the latter she hadn't expected, even if it was a direct result of the second fact it proved Juudai's love for her. It was from that point on that she began to love music.

3) So naturally when she first opened her eyes he was the first thing she saw. He looked exactly as had the last time she'd seen him, so nothing earth shattering had occurred during her absence. Giving Juudai's tendency for attracting all kinds of trouble this was nothing short of a miracle. Apparently, she learnt later, he'd only left her side when forced too, so trouble hadn't had the chance to ensnare him. She still believed he could have found a way (and the cook agreed with her with a vigour founded in fact) but she was very glad he'd stayed.

4) It had taken a while but she had finally found a way to reach Juudai in his new world. She'd heard the Duel Spirits talk of a creator that would turn them into some sort of card that was the key to entering that world if they found their partner. The more she heard of it the better and better it sounded so she eventually sought him out. He had to be given credit, her appearance hadn't startled him much beyond oh-crap-there-is-someone-in-my-room and he defiantly made her task a lot easier. She was forever grateful for that.

5) Finding Juudai became child's play after that. All she had to do was let the darkness guide her and it was a matter of weeks before she was by his side again.

6) She'd resisted for as long as she could. She didn't trust the Light and she certainly didn't like it. She was loyal to Juudai through and through and she'd had enough prior experience to tell her drawing their attention was a very bad idea. However she learnt soon enough how to observe them while it thought she wasn't there, or couldn't hear it. They kept mentioning the twelve dimensions and she hated to admit it but they had some good ideas. If she fused them together then she could be with Juudai forever. She could protect him forever. It didn't matter how angry she was at Juudai, this would benefit them all and the Light clearly didn't want that to happen. So she made up her mind to do exactly that.

7) It wasn't until much later she realised she'd been deceived and taken over by the very thing she thought she'd escaped.

8) She didn't know the name of her first host. Her knowledge matched her interest really and all she had cared about at the time was the delectable amount of darkness about him, and that he was the best host for her needs at that point.

9) Amon's had been deeper and darker that was true. And he would be perfect at a later stage in her plans. But Martin was submissive and easy to manipulate. He was all in all the opposite of Amon and that was what made him the perfect host in the Sand World. That was why when the opportunity presented itself she took it with complete disregard of her promised alliance with Amon. That would be honoured later.

10) She had never expected to win her first duel against Juudai; in fact all her plans depended on his victory. However as she did have back up plans she never made it easy for him. The interference of her replacement did annoy her though, especially once she realised Juudai's true feelings about him. But he did present her a golden opportunity on a silver platter by joining the duel as that made it easier to destroy him. That was why she after she had quickly recalculated she allowed him to join the duel because when they both lost not only did it make her far happier than she thought it would but it made all her plans easier and far stronger then she'd ever thought they could be. For Johan would now be the key to Juudai's rise to power and she would teach him not to mess with things that don't belong to him.

11) Of course Johan resisted her at first and put up quite an admirable fight. In the end she was simply stronger than him and had the home field advantage so when his strength finally gave out she sealed him away in his beloved dragon and finalised her revised plans. She would love to punish him more deeply, but she had things to set in motion and using his body as her own was vital to those plans. He would give her even more of an advantage here and catalyse Juudai's love for her again. The fact that this path would cause him even more pain was the deciding factor in Johan's initial fate.

12) The Gem Beasts all put up a fight as well, and they didn't have the disadvantage of having a dis-belt on them to drain their energy so dealing with them was tougher then she'd expected. However once she adsorbed all of Johan's energy it became easier to overpower them and without knowing where Johan was sealed away they couldn't risk fighting too hard. Like Johan they too fit her new plans perfectly and she still did the honourable thing by sealing them away together. They hadn't stolen Juudai from her and therefore didn't need to be punished. They were just in the way.

13) She didn't like the brat. Not that she particularly liked anyone that wasn't Juudai but she really didn't like her replacement. He was taking Juudai away from her and it was his fault he wouldn't even try to remember her! So she would just have to make him pay. But what more could she do? She'd already taken his family away and he (or at least his body) was still vital to her plans. The solution was simple in the end; once the worlds were fused he would pay for his crime in full. She was sure by then Juudai would help and the thought almost made her quiver with delight.

14) However as much as she hated Johan sometimes she hated those Neo Spacians even more. At least Johan hadn't been the cause of Juudai's betrayal, _they_ had been. They were the initial replacement and even their being sent into space didn't mollify her. They were the true cause of this mess. They too would pay dearly.

15) She would make Juudai strong, she owed him that much. He'd shown her true love and she wanted to return the favour. It truly was the least she could do. But Juudai was already quite strong; Brron would only push him to his limit and allow him to reach his full potential. She may have set it up but she never expected Brron to win.

16) Amon's appearance after her duel with Hell Kaiser shocked her. Not because he'd betrayed her, she had expected that, but because not only had he survived Exodia's test but he had successfully shed his morals. Despite all his talk she hadn't thought he would do the deed in the end and actually sacrifice the only one he loved. The fact that he could she didn't understand for as much as she wanted to cause Juudai pain she would never kill him unnecessarily. Everything she did she did to make him stronger. However, if she hadn't needed Amon's energy so badly he might have made a good ally after all.

17) She had done many terrible things while under the influence of the Light and after it had been vanquished most of her bad feelings went with it. However there were some feelings that never went away. These mostly involved Johan and he returned some of these feelings. By taking his family away from him meant that even after her zealously had faded and she and Juudai had been fused for a long time he never completely trusted her. Nor was she particularly fond of him, but for Juudai she would pretend, for him she would play nicely.

18) Her official stance was that she was only doing it for Juudai, but when she finally faced Johan Andersen she truly felt a little remorse for what she did. Not enough to feel guilty of course, but enough to feel a little uncomfortable. Not that what she'd done to him in the Dark World had been that bad, all considering, forcing him unconscious to face his darkness alone wasn't by far the worst she could have done. But what she did to his family, and being the direct cause of their separation afterwards, was enough to make her pause for she knew what it felt like to be separated from the ones you love. For that she was sorry.

19) She liked travelling the world with Juudai. For one thing she pretty much had him to herself, as Pharaoh and Daitokuji didn't bother her too much. For another she had soon discovered that this world could be beautiful too, although she would never be caught dead admitting anything like that out loud.

20) She privately feared what would happen once Juudai died again for she knew she would be devastated when that happened again. Being separated twice already had been painful enough. However there were implications to their fusion neither of them had considered; it was permanent. Therefore each subsequent reincarnation bought her along with him and one of them always retained their memories. She was very, very happy with this arrangement and not even Johan's constant reappearance could diminish this.


End file.
